


His True Fear

by queenditto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Self-Reflection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: What if Harry was scared of something other than Dementors? A drabble inspired by a Reddit post request.
Kudos: 31





	His True Fear

As soon as he laid his eyes upon the Boggart, Harry knew exactly what he would see. He watched, feigning a smile as the other students faced their fears to comedic effect. He would never admit it out loud, but he was relieved when Professor Lupin stepped in front of him. He was a Gryffindor, sure, but even Gryffindors could be scared sometimes. As Harry fell asleep that night, his dreams finally showed him his Boggart – Tom Riddle. He was just a boy, yet that was what made him terrifying. Tom was what Harry could be, the darkness within himself.


End file.
